


Four Items Returned to Peter after the Blip

by kingdomfaraway



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomfaraway/pseuds/kingdomfaraway
Summary: Peter Parker assumed all of his possessions were lost, just as their apartment had been after the Blip.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Four Items Returned to Peter after the Blip

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, how my mind works, is wow after the Blip all of Peter’s things are just like gone. What about all his Spider-man stuff? What about his school stuff? The idea was born from there and the items he cared about the most sort of just made their way into my mind one by one.

Peter Parker assumed all of his possessions were lost, just as their apartment had been after the Blip. In the rush of events after the battle, Happy and Pepper had taken him and May in, providing them with a place to live and essentials. 

After, when it was finally time to return to their lives (as best they could), Happy took them to a new apartment. Much to their surprise, the apartment was already filled with their old items. 

Happy explained that Pepper had sent him after the Blip, to save all of their things. Confident that they would return one day, she made sure everything was packed up and stored.

May cried, tears streaming down her eyes as she hugged Happy and then Peter. After many thank yous and a lot more tears from May, Peter disappeared into his new room. A sense of relief washing over him, at the sight of his things, carefully tucked away in boxes. 

-

The first thing Peter had searched for, almost frantically, was a photo.

He found it a few boxes in, wrapped carefully with plastic wrap and sitting in a box along with some other photos.

The picture, showed Richard, Mary and Ben Parker standing in front of a 1969 dark red Chevy Camaro. Mary was holding a tiny baby Peter, only a few days old. He was only a baby shape lump cradled in Mary’s arms, tiny little fingers barely visible from the blanket’s edge.

Every year on Peter’s birthday, Ben would tell him the story of his birth. It was a bit of a tradition, something Peter always eagerly looked forward to. Ben would start by showing Peter the picture, when he was younger Peter would point to his parents, excitedly pointing to them, yelling their names. 

Ben would always start the story the same way.

“I remember the day you were born, Peter. It was a very warm August morning and you weren’t due for another week. Your father called me around noon, asking if we could come and pick up him and Mary. She started not feeling very well and Rich wanted to take her to the hospital. Since they lived in the city, they didn’t have a car. I had my 1969 Chevy Camaro for a few years at that point. I had salvaged it from a scrapyard and I had restored it to its glory days.”

At this point in the story, May would always inject with the same line. “What he means, is he spent a lot of money paying someone else to fix it.”

Ben would always ignore the comment, continuing telling the story. “I went to pick up your parents and take them to the hospital. I made your Mom promise me she wouldn’t have you in the back seat of my car, but wouldn’t you know it? Peter Parker never waits for anyone and always does things is own way. We weren’t even halfway there before your Mom starting screaming at the top of her lungs. Your Aunt May bravely handled a lot of the next part but within a few minutes, there you were in the back seat of my car, crying your little head off.”

The car, like the majority of the people in the photo, were long gone. Ben had sold it before Peter had a real chance to remember riding it in. Sometimes Peter would ask about the car and Ben would always tell him, Peter was worth more than the car ever was. 

-

The box of computer parts Peter made his way through were all carefully wrapped, far more careful then most of the items deserved. He had picked quite a bit of them from street corners and garbage cans. Most of them didn’t work or had been stripped down to be nothing more than scraps Peter hadn’t gotten around to throwing out.

He couldn’t believe the care Happy had taken, there wasn’t a single item, no matter how small and insignificant looking, that was missing. 

May had given him the small black carrying case when he’d gotten into Midtown School of Science and Technology. 

“Your Uncle,” she started, “insisted to me that you have all of these tools already.” She looked over to Ben, who sat with his arms crossed at the table, knowing she didn’t require him to respond. “But I also wanted you to have something new. You don’t have to pretend that you’re excited.”

Peter smiled, zipping open the case. She was right, he did have everything in it, but it didn’t matter. 

He knew when he’d left his room last before the Blip, the small tool case had been left open, tools scattered in use. He was relieved to find the case and after opening, seeing all the tools put neatly back in their spots. It was, Peter knew, something he could easily replace but seeing the familiar, well-used tools back where they belonged, it made Peter feel just a little bit better.

-

One of the items that was in better shape than when Peter last saw it, was the first Spider-man suit. The sweat pants and hoodie had been cleaned at one point. Long gone were the dark patches of dirt and dried blood. Peter had an image of Happy standing at a dry cleaner washing his Spider-man suit in his mind, but he knew it must have been Pepper’s doing and probably not in public.

It felt like decades had gone by since Peter made it, realistically it had been several years ago even if you weren’t counting the Blip.

He had found most of the items at thrift stores. He had carefully walk down aisles, looking for something to use. Picking out each item with care. He didn’t have much sowing skills, Aunt May didn’t even own a sewing machine, but he watched YouTube videos until he was able to carefully sow the suit together.

The blue sweatshirt he had used belonged to Uncle Ben. He had given it to Peter years ago and at first, Peter was hesitant to even use it. The thought of it getting destroyed made him feel queazy. 

But when Peter put the whole thing together, wearing it just felt right.

-

One of the last boxes Peter started to unpack was full of Avenger collectibles. It almost embarrassed him to realize Happy had to put these in there. At the bottom of the box, Peter found an old plastic Iron Man mask. When he picked it up in his hands, holding onto the years old plastic, he felt like throwing up a little. The memory washing over him, a sudden downpour.

Peter had practically begged Uncle Ben to take him to the Stark Expo. He had started saving up all the money he could find, picking up pennies on the street, doing extra chores, just hoping he’d save enough to get tickets. In reality, he saved up very little, a jar full of coins and a few bills. Uncle Ben and Aunt May surprised him anyway, buying enough tickets for the three of them and giving Peter enough money to buy a shirt and an Iron Man mask.

While the shirt had long since been given away, Peter always held on to the mask. With time the memory of expo blurred a little, the screaming and running, the suits wreaking havoc. Peter’s hand slipping away from May’s as they ran for cover. Standing bravely and full of little kid confidence in front of the large grey suit, ready to help Iron Man save the day at any cost.

What he did remember was Iron Man, standing tall and shiny next to him, looking at Peter Parker and saying with a voice that seemed very clear for coming from inside a suit. “Nice work kid.”

He had never told Tony about what happened, never felt like he could just bring it up in conversation. He didn’t even think for a second that Tony remember that moment or knew Peter was even there.

But when he found the mask again, he noticed something new on the mask, something that wasn’t there before.

Something was written in black marker across the back of the plastic mask. 

_Nice work kid, Tony Stark._


End file.
